Earth-5070
Yet another cinematic universe... Earth-5070, also known as the Oreoverse, is the canon Milkshake & Oreo fictional Marvel universe/reality containing all of the original Marvel characters in a live action format. This is the author's version of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, redrafted nearly a hundred times, and hopefully the final version. This cinematic universe presents many inter-connected franchises, superheroes, storylines, movies and television series, such as the Avengers, Spider-Man, X-Men, Guardians of the Galaxy, & the Fantastic Four. Leading Roles Iron Man *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Virginia Potts *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Jeff Bridges as Obadiah Stone/Iron Monger *Antonia Banderas as Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo *Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian/Extremis Prime *Ben Kingsley as Trevor Slattery Captain America *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/The Winter Soldier/White Wolf *Hugo Weaving as Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Daniel Bruhl as Helmut Zemo Thor *Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson *Tom Hiddleson as Loki *Anthony Hopkins as Odin *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Christopher Eccleston as Malekith the Accursed *Cate Blanchett as Hela *Tessa Thompson as Brunhilde/Valkyrie *Taika Watiti as Korg Hulk *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *William Hurt as Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross *Liv Tyler as Betty Ross *Michael Cera as Rick Jones *Tim Roth as Emil Blonsky/Abomination Spider-Man *Logan Lerman as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Lily Collins as Mary Jane Watson *Cara Delevingne as Gwen Stacy *Marisa Tomei as May Parker *Sean Bean as Ben Parker *Alex Pettyfer as Harry Osborn *Jason Isaacs as Norman Osborn/Green Goblin *Michael Keaton as Adrian Toomes/Vulture *Michael Shannon as Curtis Connors/Lizard *John Travolta as Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus *Gerard Butler as Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter *Michael Mando as Mac Gargan/Scorpion *Ashley Benson as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat *Tom Hardy as Eddie Brock/Venom *Woody Harrelson as Cletus Kassady/Carnage *JK Simmon as J. Jonah Jameson Doctor Strange *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange/Dormammu *Benedict Wong as Wong *Tilda Swinton as the Ancient One *Chiwetel Ejiofor as Karl Mordo/Baron Mordo *Rachel McAdams as Christine Palmer *Mads Mikkelsen as Kaecillius *Viggo Mortensen as Nightmare Captain Marvel *Natalie Dormer as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Jude Law as Mar-Vell Black Panther *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Letitia Wright as Shuri *Martin Freeman as Everett K. Ross *Winston Duke as M'Baku *Michael B. Jordan as N'Jadaka/Erik Killmonger/Golden Jaguar *Andy Serkis as Ullyses Klaue Ant-Man *Paul Rudd as Hank Pym/Ant-Man *Evangeline Lily as Janet Van Dyne/Wasp *Michael Douglas as Vernon Van Dyne *Michael Peña as Luis *Corey Stoll as Darren Cross/Yellowjacket *Michelle Pfeifer as Hope Van Dyne *Laurence Fishburne as Bill Foster/Goliath *Hannah John-Kamen as Ghost Avengers *Scarlet Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Aaron-Taylor Johnson as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Paul Bettany as Vision *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *James Spader as Ultron *Josh Brolin as Thanos Fantastic Four *John Krasinski as Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic *Emily Blunt as Sue Storm/Invisible Woman *Sam Claflin as Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Vince Vaughn as Ben Grimm/The Thing X-Men *Hugh Jackman as James Logan Howlett/Wolverine *Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Stephen Lang as Nathan Summers/Cable *Patrick Stewart/James McAvoy as Charles Xavier/Professor X *Ian McKellen/Michael Fassbender as Max Eisendhart/Magneto *Carrey Mulligan/Sophie Turner as Jean Grey/Pheonix *Richard Madden/Tye Sheridan as Scott Summers/Cyclops *Nicole Behari/Alexandra Shipp as Ororo Munroe/Storm *Bill Skarsgard/Kodi Smit-McPhee as Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler *Kellan Lutz/Evan Peters as Hank McCoy/Beast *Dafne Keen as Laura Kinney/X-23 *Olivia Thirlby as Ann Marie/Rogue *Kaya Scodelario as Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat *Danila Kozlovsky as Peter Rasputin/Colossus *Channing Tatum as Remy LeBeau/Gambit *Theo James as Warren Worthington III/Archangel *Carla Gugino/Jennifer Lawrence as Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Javier Bardem as En-Sabah Nur/Apocalypse *Dolph Lundgren as Omega Red *Brian Cox/Josh Helman as William Stryker Defenders *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *Charles Melton as Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Jessica Henwick as Colleen Wing *Jon Bernthal as Frank Castle/Punisher *Élodie Yung as Elektra Natchios/Elektra *Simone Missick as Misty Knight *Norman Reedus as Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider *Gabriel Luna as Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider Inhumans *Anson Mount as Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt *Serinda Swan as Medusa *Iwan Rheon as Maximus the Mad Synopsis *The Big Bang causes the creation of the universe, and it's forces are contained into six elemental, cosmic crystals, the Infinity Stones; containing, Power, Time, Mind, Soul, Space & Reality. It is scattered across the universe. *The first sentient species continue to evolve for millions of years, uninterrupted without the abundance of resources. However, a second cosmic apocalypse-level event occurs, as the Phoenix Force arises, an entity born out of the power of the combined Infinity Stones, accumulates. The last of this advanced humanoid species, Ta, tries to escape the fate of his utopia, but merges with the Phoenix Force to become a Celestial harboring the powers of the Phoenix Force and gaining an unquenchable hunger for cosmic energy. Ta, is ultimately, revered around as Galactus the Destroyer, assigning heralds to find planets that he can absorb the life force out of and 'eat.' *King Bor, of the Asgardians, advanced and powerful humanoids, with celestial strength, labeling themselves as demi-gods, seal the Dark Elves into another realm. *As species and intelligent beings start to thrive again, technology does so too. The Skrulls and Kree engage in a tumultuous war, that spans over a thousand years. Kree militants plan to expand their army and travel to different planets to create biological weapons by turning different types of species into living weapons of mass destruction through genetic tampering. One of these Kree factions come to Earth where they perform experiments on human beings through the process of Terrigenesis. Thus, born are the Inhumans, who manifest their abilities upon exposure to the Terrigen Mist which activates their repressive X-Cells. *Inhumans rebel against the Kree, who are bound to escape and abandon all of their bases and experiments on Earth. Inhumans, who can manifest their powers without exposure to the Terrigen Mist, are known as mutants, who have evolved rapidly. Traditional Inhumans isolate themselves from the rest of the world using Kree technology to escape to a place between the Earth and the Moon, known as Attilan. Mutants are revered in some parts of the world, while they are despised and hated in other parts. *Vibranium meteorite strikes a eastern African region. It affects the ecosystem around it, imbuing it with mystical properties. This region is eventually hailed as Wakanda, with five tribes ruling over it, with the exception of the Jabari Tribe, who despite, existing in Wakanda, has no say in it's political decisions. After a decisive war, the first Black Panther, Bashenga the warrior, decides to isolate their nation from the rest of the world to prevent white supremacy and slavery from being initiated on their kingdom, through enlisting researchers and intelligent scientists to expand upon their nearly limitless supply of vibranium to create barriers, defenses, weapons, etc. *En Sabah Nur, the original, the firstborn mutant, is hailed as a god in Egypt, after he kills and dethrones his rulers, absorbs other mutant's powers, and incurs his wrath and dominance over others using his nigh immortality, invulnerability, his abnormal blue skin and his god complex. Ultimately, a group of ancient, primordial heroes, later known as the Avengers 1,000,000 BC, consisting of King Bor, Agamotto, Lady Phoenix, Ghost Rider Prime & Selene Gallio team up, to seal En Sabah Nur, for at least a thousand years until he returns to resume his ethnic cleansing and apocalypse. *Agamotto decides to spread the secrets of sorcery to the 'chosen ones' in Earth and trains the dark arts and magic to who is known as the first Ancient One. Soon, distinctive cults and sanctuaries are built to practice magic over Earth. *Ego the Living Planet, a Celestial, continues his genocidal plan of expansion, to take over the universe, while expanding his very own existence by planting seeds into thousands of planets, and spawning half-bloods, that will help him usher the new era of his rule. *Mutants have essentially become a myth now after the sealing and disappearance of En Sabah Nur. Their existence has become a mythos. A sub-mutant race, the Atlanteans, who are descendants of the mutant Poseidon, settle beneath the Atlantic Ocean, where they can breathe underwater and communicate with aquatic lifeforms and organisms. Prince Namor is hailed as king. *Bor dies. His son, Odin, tries to expand his rule over the Nine Realms, with his daughter, Hela, naming herself as the Goddess Of Death. Odin realized that Hela became destructive and power-hungry, and so he imprisoned her in Hell, while adapting a peaceful, non-violent, prosperous method of ruling over the Nine Realms to regulate and ensure peace and tranquility, after realizing that if the Infinity Stones fall on his daughter's hand, then all life may cease to exist. Odin hides an Infinity Stone in the area now known as Norway. *Thor Odinson is born, and falsely entitled as the Firstborn of Odin. Soon after, Asgardians engage in war with the Frost Giants. Odin adopts an abandoned Frost Giant baby, who he names Loki, and claims as his own child. *James Howlett is born. He manifests his mutant abilities, and inadvertently massacres his entire family, and later his own loved one, Rose. Traumatized by his own actions, he and his brother try to distract themselves from the harsh reality they are suffering from through actively participating in wars and being mercenaries for hire. However, James soon realized that this lifestyle was a terrible one, and that his brother, Victor Creed, was becoming more power-hungry by the day, and left his side. *SHIELD, the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division, is created by the Allies, in need of a global peacekeeping organization, that will monitor all political and major events throughout the globe. *World War II reaches it's peak point. The Super Soldier Serum is successfully reproduced. Dr. Abraham Erskine enacts human trials on ambitious and patriotic Steve Rogers, who becomes a super-soldier. He participates in World War II with the Howling Commandos and in one, mission, along with Namor and Wolverine. Captain America sacrifices himself to stop the Red Skull from sending an atom bomb to the United States, by redirecting it to the glaciers, where he stays in cryo-freeze, for the next 70 years and above. *Max Eisendhart's mother is killed by some Nazis in a concentration camp, manifesting his mutant powers of metal manipulation out of anger. He escapes, vowing revenge against Sebastian Shaw, the patriarch of post WWII HYDRA, after the disappearance of Johann Schmidt after his battle with Captain America. *Logan is abducted and forcefully drafted into the Weapon X program, a neo-Nazi program enacted by American double agent, William Stryker, and German fanatic Sebastian Shaw, to enhance mutant species, in an attempt to recreate the Super Soldier experiment in a similar fashion. Logan was tricked into this project by Victor Creed, who tricked him that he changed for the better, but only lured him into their base and then tortured and treated him like a guinea pig. Logan's skeletal framework is replaced with an alloy of Vibranium and aluminum, giving him Adamantium claws. His memories are cleansed, and as he is about to be turned into a living weapon, alongside the Winter Soldier, Steve Roger's friends, James Buchanan Barnes, James escapes captivity and flees to Canada, using a freight train. *James, going by the nickname of Logan, accidentally kills a few hostile citizens and isolates himself to the forests, where he lives his life like a predatory wolverine. He has no memories of his past, which have all become repressed, which he struggles to find out. His hideout is unearthed by some campers, who he accidentally also kills. This prompts him to go on the run, after being marked as a fugitive, unwilling to fight back, or retaliate, fearing that he will lose his sanity. He is found by his brother, Victor, who he has no memories of. Victor convinces Logan that he can help him piece back his memories, and convinces him to accompany him to New England, their birthplace. They go there, only to be ambushed by Russian mercenaries and a freakish superhuman called the Omega Red, an insane criminal experimented upon with the Super Soldier serum. He apparently kidnaps Victor Creed. *Logan pursues them and infiltrates their secret base where he frees enslaved and captive, young, children who haven't manifested their mutant cells yet. He realizes that Victor has intentionally lured him into the base, so that Logan can free the children, with all the blame redirected towards him rather than Victor. Logan pieces together the fact that Victor has double crossed Weapon X and HYDRA secretly by negotiating with another buyer over a deal the experimented children are handed over to the buyer. Victor still is able to convince Weapon X that he is on their side, without being killed, by lying to Stryker that Logan has come back for revenge. *Logan, goes on the run with a bunch of freed children. Initially infuriated beyond words, he ultimately lets loose and befriends one of the children, her being the shapeshifting Raven Darkholme. He decides to put them under protection from the Weapon X program. Victor sends a secret message to Logan, to rendezvous in South Britain, where he can deliver the children safely to his secret buyer. The buyer turns out to representatives for SHIELD, but Weapon X task forces also show up to assassinate the escaped children. There, Logan clashes with Omega Red and Victor, and one of the children is killed in a crossfire. Most of the children are taken away by SHIELD, but Raven remains in the battlefield, having developed a personal connection with Logan, and unwilling to let him fight alone despite his regenerative healing factor. *Mystique uses her camouflage abilities to safely retreat with Logan, both of who end up hiding in a Weapon X helicopter. Logan, inspired by Mystique's bravery, decides to stay in the helicopter, which is being transported to the larger Weapon X facility, where most of the human experiments are being kept. There, Logan, and Raven, free up the other inmates and kill William Stryker, and Victor, redeems his selfishness and maliciousness by deciding to free the enslaved mutants, and fighting alongside Logan to defeat the crazed Omega Red. They successfully manage to kill Omega Red, but Victor dies, apologizing to Logan for manipulating him. Before he dies, he tells Logan his real name, 'James Howlett,' sparking a rapid chain of reawakening of his memories in his mind. Logan, overwhelmed by the chain of events, delivers Raven to a secure British neighborhood, which he feels will be safe for her, unwilling to let her be under the care of a hostile organization, even that being SHIELD. Logan then retreats to Japan, pondering what to do with his life. *Charles Xavier, a young telepath, senses the presence of a mutant in his neighborhood and estate. That turns out to be Raven Darkholme, who he adopts as a half-sister after Logan dropped her off there. Years pass, and Charles Xavier has become a pacifist and knows of the widespread existence of mutants, which still is considered as an urban legend around the world. He wants to initiate peace between humanity and mutantkind. Midst, Max Eisendhart, adopting the name Erik Lenshirr, has become a mutant extremist, driven by retaliation, killing Nazis and mutant-phobics, and preparing plans to massacre the remains of the Weapon X program, now being driven by Sebastian Shaw single-handedly after Wolverine's massacre on their base and Stryker. *Xavier and Raven Darkholme create a task force with SHIELD; an all-mutant secret team, consisting of Charles, Raven, the newly enlisted Max, who is convinced that joining their side will give him benefits, Hank McCoy, Havok, Arch-Angel, Banshee and Angel Salvador, who attempt to stop the nuclear arms race tension between a the US and a Nazi-influenced Soviet state, under the rule of Shaw, who has created his own mutant domain, the Hellfire Club, consisting of him, Azazel, Lady Deathstrike, Pyro and Emma Frost. Eventually, the first class of X-Men defeat the Hellfire Club and neutralize any possible nuclear war. But Erik changes sides, convincing Raven, Angel, Emma Frost and Azazel to join his side for a Brotherhood of Mutants. Xavier's legs become permanently paralyzed. Erik and the Brotherhood stay under the radar for decades under the request of Charles, who knows that they might act out. *Over the years, Erik and the Brotherhood continue to grow fanatic as the existence of mutantkind becomes confirmed to homo sapiens, and as hate crimes start to spawn almost, unstoppably. *Years later, Logan completes his journey in Japan, fighting the Silver Samurai and suffering the death of his lover, Mariko, and returns to Canada, to start over his depressing life again. The Brotherhood initiate their first act of terrorism in the late 80's, causing heavy casualties. Some Earth-based Inhumans are discovered by the Brotherhood, who wages war against them. A mutant-inhuman war begins, causing rampant devastation in Asia. The Inhumans, allied with the Atlanteans and Namor, nearly wipe out the Brotherhood clean, forcing Erik to go under hideout for decades, along with Raven. The Earth based Inhumans are completely decimated too. *Realizing that mutant hate crimes are growing rapidly which has caused the death of Charles's fiance Moira McTaggert, and that at the current state of the world, there seems to be no resolve for mutant and human peace, a pessimistic Charles wipes out the memory of mutantkind from every single sentient being on the planet. *All mutant related projects and task forces are abolished in HYDRA, which has chosen to use a line up of super strengthened Winter Soldiers to assassinate important figures and oppositions. Howard Stark, one of the founding members of SHIELD, and his wife, is assassinated by a brainwashed Bucky Barnes. *Oscorp Industries, built through a connection of underworld mafia alliances, and linked to Nazi heritage, receives a part of the Super Soldier serum formula, due to a tip given by HYDRA, and Norman Osborn, a young industrialist and scientist, starts to secretly reproduce the Super Soldier serum, so that his underworld ties can get super soldiers as their defenses, and in return, get immunity and granted more authority and power. *Stark Industries also continues to thrive through weapons manufacturing. Tony Stark becomes the youngest billionaire on the planet. *Tony Stark is ambushed and kidnapped in Afghanistan by a group of extremists under the organization called the Ten Rings. He is ordered to build weapons for them. Stark uses the help of another kidnapped scientist to build a suit of armor, that helps him kill his kidnappers and flee. After returning to the US, Stark is enlightened and traumatized by his experiences, and imposes a ban of weapons trading in Stark Industries, realizing that his weapons are being used for bloodshed and war in the Middle East. He keeps on upgrading his suit of armor, which he develops into a fully functioning machine capable of flight, battle and thousands of other features. He uses that to battle terrorism in the Middle East where his weapons are being misused and mishandled. *Stark's corrupt right-hand, Obadiah Stone's fraudulent activities are exposed and he develops a similar Iron Man suit like Tony's to kill Stark. He is killed, in the end, and Stark declares to the public that he is indeed Iron Man, the mysterious figure, responsible for decimating the Ten Rings forces in Afghanistan, and clearing up spies. *Dr. Bruce Banner, is hired by the US military to recreate the Super Soldier Program through gamma radiation sequences. Instead, due to a lab accident, he is transformed into the green, raging, monstrosity known as the Hulk, an alter-ego that is manifested when he gets angry. Tormented by his childhood memories filled with abuse from his father and a depressing life, Banner constantly runs around the States to escape military eye, but ultimately, when his work is misused by Samuel Sterns, who transforms the drug-addicted soldier Emil Blonsky into the Abomination. Banner must put an end to what he inadvertently created. The Hulk is able to kill the Abomination, but relocates to Kolkata, India, to stray away from the public eye. *Stark is given permission to keep on using his suit, only because of the influence of SHIELD. Director Nick Fury observes Stark as he sinks into depression, alcoholism, and is dying of a heart condition. Fury tells Stark that if he doesn't cooperate, then he'll be arrested and his company and armors will be declared as the government's properties. Stark has to monitor a HYDRA organization called AIM, which is replicating Stark's technology to create war machines in Europe. Stark and General James Rhodes, in his War Machine armor, battle the Russian technological terrorist, Anton Vanko, the man controlling the Crimson Dynamo suit, and put an end to AIM. Tony is successfully able to fight through his alcoholism and depression after he receives a will from his father, that he truly loved him. Stark grants immunity from SHIELD and Fury allows him to continue building further Iron Man projects. *Thor, son of Odin, and the to-be Prince of Asgard, is banished from his title, and stripped off from his royalty, and sentenced to Earth, after he displays his unworthiness in being a king due to his proud and arrogant behavior. While on Earth, Thor develops meaningful human relationships and battles monsters and Asgardian rogues all sent to him by his adoptive brother, Loki, who has become obsessed with dethroning Odin as the rightful king of Asgard, after learning the truth about his true heritage. Thor ultimately reclaims his power and Mjolnir and defeats the nefarious beast Mangog. Thor returns to Asgard, while bidding farewell to his sweetheart, Jane Foster. Loki escapes to the depths of space, where he extracts information about the Mad Titan Thanos, the most revered emperor of the universe. Loki convinces Thanos that he can extract the Space Stone that remains on Earth, if he provides reinforcements to him. Thanos, impressed by Loki's charisma, gifts him his Sceptor, containing the Mind Stone, and huge Chitaurian armies. *Steve Rogers, meanwhile, is taken out, and thawed from his cryo-sleep under the ice. He tries to cope with the modern world. Films Phase One Category:Earth-5070 Category:Realities Category:Marvel Cinematic Universes Category:Milkshake & Oreos